


Nice Mission

by ziran96117



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, 杀手au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 人的一举一动都要符合普世皆准的规则，遵守规则你就输，选择暴力你就赢。AU和故事属于700老师，我只是个预告。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 3





	Nice Mission

**Author's Note:**

> AU和故事都是lofter@700老师的，感谢她让我写个预告！！  
> *引用自毛姆。

太阳把洛杉矶压榨干了。钢铁的楼房不会被烤化，只会坍塌变成尖锐的金属碎片，杀死每一个人。

对面楼顶上Izzy眯起一只眼，把烟刁在嘴里。反光镜对准太阳，调整角度，恰好让炫目的光斑反射到对面。这是行动的信号。

冰凉的匕首抵上脖颈，暗红色的液体喷了Axl一手。太冒险了。只有技术越高，你才能离目标越近。但是贫穷和饿肚子只能让人更勇敢，一个人掉进水里的时候，他游得好不好并不重要，他就是得游出来，不然就等着溺水。*

耳机里Slash独特的嗓音有点不耐烦地警告：“Steven会在地下室储物间接应你，从货梯下去。快一点，我只能让报警系统失灵五分钟的时间。”Axl把红发别到发带里，退入黑暗，满不在乎地咯咯笑了两声。“噢别那么紧张，iz会为我打好掩护的。”

Duff接的这笔大单。这跟抢劫街边杂货店，或者杀死一个妓女可相隔远了。洛杉矶是天堂之城——建立在贫穷、犯罪上的天使之城，他们五个仅仅是为了活下去。人的一举一动都要符合普世皆准的规则，遵守规则你就输，选择暴力你就赢。

“Axl，他们的人往电梯间聚集了，需要我帮你引走一些吗？”Izzy挪了挪角度，打起精神。“不用。”Axl在五楼停下，把外套钉在电梯间，转到楼梯间，在死角间灵活地穿梭，拐入地下入口，悄无声息一刀解决了背对着他、面朝电梯的门卫。Axl尽己可能自己解决撤退，不到万不得已决不能让Izzy暴露——他不能，也不会那样把Izzy一个人丢下。

Steven脚下交叠着几具尸体。很熟练的手法，一点痕迹都没留。“准备撤退吧。”Axl对耳机里说。

Izzy像一只黑色猫咪潜伏入阴影，Slash瘫在地下室沾着不明污渍的沙发上，懒懒地凑过去亲了Duff一口，Duff满意地看到对方把余下的账目打进来，把Slash压在身下，Slash轻哼一声把把腿盘上他的腰。

Axl在天桥阴影下把抽烟地Izzy摁在墙上，从他嘴里夺取尼古丁的味道。

nice mission。


End file.
